Opposites attracts
by Hopeless-baka
Summary: Harry's been nearly killed from one incident, and now he's pissed and insane.But what's the deal about him having more than one mate, and who are the others?AND WHO'S HIS REAL PARRENTS?AND WHY HAS HE GONE INSANE?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:There will be character bashing,mainly Albus,because I still have yet to think on ,there will be character death,and this story will also be a ,I don't mean that there will be more than one story attached to this,I mean that Harry will have more than one is also the dominent male in the whole group,so in other words,he's the will,ofcourse,be many different things that will mostlikely make me need a cold shower,and perhapse you will need one aswell.I am mearly a humble yaoi fangirl who needs to quench her thirst for hot,sweaty man most likely my partner will have read this and will glare angerly at me for god knows how ,I would like to appologize to anyone and eveyone who reads the nex chapter of this story,and the chapters of the other storied and see's that the chpters are very short,bu on my computer it makes it look like there's alot on it,so please forgive me!!

Disclaimer:I,sadly,don;t own any of these characters,nor do I make any profits off of this story.

Harry purred softly, pressing his hips into the warm hand on his crotch. His body was relaxed, and there was no nightmares that night. A smile formed on his face as a warm cheek pressed against his neck. A deep voice murmured soothingly in his ear. The tone was full of love,and kept him feeling safer than he has ever felt. Suddenly, the warm, safe feeling was leaving, and a low wine escaped him.

"I'll come for you my love." The voice soothed just as he was woken up to the sound of his uncle screaming at him to wake up. Muttering darkly to himself, he pushed himself up to the overly cold floor,muttering all the while. Unfortunately, he didn't notice two things. One, his pant legs were hanging lower than normal. And two, well, Dudley was hiding from him near the stairs, ready to push him and say that he had pushed him out of the way, so he could have a reason to shove him down the stairs. And that's exactly what the fat tub of lard his pudgy hands into Harry's spine and shoulder blades, he shoved Harry down the stairs,causing Harry's leg to catch on his pant leg, and in turn caused his arm, shoulder, leg and wrist to snap, and to majorly bruise his spine, neck, jaw, and to sprain his ankle and wrist. An ear piercing, blood curdling, heart/gut wrenching scream escaped Harry as he hit the ground. Tears and blood flowed from his eye's and other wounds as he curled up into a ball, causing him even more pain that before. Petunia came rushing out, ready to yell at Harry to making so much noise, only to scream herself when she saw the damage dealt to her sisters son. Her eye's widened in shock and fear at the sight of the boy while Vernon stormed into the room and snarelled at Harry to get up and start breakfast. Petunia gasped in shock when she felt Harry's magic started to act up. It was beyond angry as it lashed out in rage. A voice softly started to chant in soothing Latin. Slowly the voice started getting louder, showing that there was more than one voice chanting, and gaining more power and more voices as it did so. The soothing tone was directed towards Harry, but the more viscous tone was directed towards the boy's family. And before long, the chanting was dround out by a vicious shrieking laughter. Suddenly, Harry's body started to move. His legs pushed under him, keeping his upright. His now long white hair fell down his back in smooth rivulets,and his dark eye's turned on the the people standing infront of him as he pushed himself into a standing position. The anger was clearly written in his eye's, but his face clearly showed a fearal, sadistic grin that caused him to look more demonic than a humans should. The grin made him look as if he had just escape an insane asylum. His eye's were full of insane blood lust as he moved to wards them. Petunia held Dudley behind her as Vernon stood infront of his family. Though, unlike the rest of his family, Dudley was looking at the pure gold horns protruding from Harry's forehead. His eye's widened in greed, but Harry had already seen the look from Dudley, and it would just cause his death to be even more visouse and painful. He grinned even wider. And he would be the one to be giving each of them their punishments. He now new the true reason that he's been alive for so long. He just can't die. Though, it's not because the other people need him to stay alive to kill Voldemort. It's because he's immortal. And now? Well. He figured that the first people he would take care of would be the Dursley's.

'Oh yes.' Harry thought to himself as he saw through his relatives. His insane grin turned absolutely fearal.

'They will DEFINITELY be going first!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Harry giggled, causing Petunia and Vernon to flinch. Though Dudley didn't seem to notice it at all, fore his eye's were locked onto the horns on his head. A sadistic thought came to mind as his eye's scanned over his relatives. His eye's shifted from dark red to a pure black color, which allowed him to read a humans vise.

'Vernon Dursley- Vanity, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth  
Petunia Dursley- Envy, Vanity  
Dudley Dursley- Avarice, Vanity, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy'

Harry sneered in disgust. His relatives were disgusting. Honestly. How could he even be related to these selfish, fucking, cows? His eye's turned into endless pits of white as a pair of pure ivory bone wings spread out of his back, earning a terrified and shocked  
gasp from his aunt. Another sneer of disgust formed on Harry's face at the thought of his relative being part of his family. His grin showed that whatever was going to happen was not something that was going to be good. For them anyway. A load crack filled the air and a large creature appeared infront of the group. He was absolutely beautiful. With pure white hair that reached down to the floor, pure white alabaster skin, completely unblemished with the usual skin problems that humans have. Pure silvery-green eye's and the most beautiful face and perfect body draped in white and gold silk, and holding a scroll of silver and gold with a pure white quill tucked behind his ear. An angel from the heavens, sent by Harry's true parents to help him along. Those beautiful eye's scanned over over the occupants of the room until they spotted the one he was looking for. Bowing his head in Harry's direction, he spoke for the first time since his arrival. His voice was like one thousand harps playing a lullaby. Soft and musicale that left a sweet aftertaste once it was over.

"My lord. What is it that you must have to pull be from my erotic thoughts and toys!!!" Though he was an angel, he was just as needy as any other magical creature in heat. Harry chuckled, his eye's full of lust that caused the angel to shiver and moan as his hole started to itch at the thought of having his lords cock up his tight, needy arse.

"These, these, PIGS have managed to force my creature inheritance out early." A grin formed on his face, causing the elder Dursley's to flinch violently. Dudley's eye's had yet to even leave his horns.

"And as such, they are way over due for a vice tally-up. Don't you think so pet?" Harry purred, his white eye's locking onto the Angels as he starred lustfully into them, causing him to moan softly. With a nod, he turned his attention to the scroll, unrolling it so he could start reading the Dursley's vices.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vernin Dursley. Under the pretence of child abuse, rape, over excessive eating(Harry snickered at that part while the angel smirked in amusement), the starvation of a child, and attempt murder of lord Potter/Corvinus, heir to the throne of hell and heaven, and mate to three royals, one angel, two velas, one vampire, and one elf, you shall be given a life sentence in hell,section 12." The angels voice rang out smoothly. Vernon snarreled angrily and took a step forward,only to be slammed against the wall by a large,rather muscular hand.

"Hope ye got y'er self a shilling boy" A deep voice rasped ammusedly while Vernon shuddered violently in fear and sneered in disgust with his nose scrunched up and his eye's narrowed hatefully at his uncle.

"Petunia the pretence of child abuse, the starvation of a child, slaving a boy to death on chores, and the attempt murder of lord Potter/Corvinus, heir to the throne of hell and heaven, and mate to three royals, one angel, two velas, one vampire, and one elf, you shall be given a life sentence in hell,section 12." The Angel's voice once again rang out as a rather tall man shoved her into the wall grin was full of rotting teeth and a decaying toung, which caused Petunia to chuckled darkly and was about to motion for the angel to continue when he felt himself being shoved into the wall behind him with a hand tightly gripping one of his of pain welled up kin his eye's as his horn was yanked on snarreled when he couldn't remove the blasted thing,only to be viciously shoved snarreled as he clung to his angel's wings wrapped around him,holding him eye;s closed as he felt Harry's toung lap at his sensitive in a deep breath, he turned and glared at Dudley who was being held against the wall by some devils snare.

"Dudley Dursley. Under the pretence of abusing another child, bullying, threatening others, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, Sloth, Avarice, the attempt of robbery, and the attempt murder of lord Potter/Corvinus, heir to the throne of hell and heaven, and mate to three royals, one angel, two velas, one vampire, and one elf, you shall be given a life sentence in hell,section 13." The angel snarreled out these words with such venom that it caused a pleasured shiver to run down Harry's spine. Another one of the creature that had grabbed Vernon gripped Dudleys wrists tightly in hand.

"A shilling won' help ye now rat." The creature hissed dangerously, his voice void of the amusement that his brother's voice angel glared coldly at the had placed harm to his master, and he would not allow it to happen again.

"Take them away." Harry called to them, causing the three creatures to bow before leaving with a viscous crack that sounded more like a corpse,rotten and decaying, hitting the ground. The angel moved carefully,taking his master into his arms,only to be suddenly slammed against the wall with a cock being pushed into him. He gasped and moaned as he attempted to push back onto the boiling cock inside his body. His already stretched body welcomed the entrance withe joy as he moaned out his dominants name feeling of his lovers seed filling his body caused him to moan and come once white wings turned a dark grey color, showing his impurity. Harry pressed his hands against the wall on either side of his submissive's head as he stared down at his flushed face while he gained his breath.

"Oh my love." He whispered as he nuzzled the Angels neck.

"Oh my lovely Allen." He murmured lovingly as his eye's scanned over the flawless some would say he seemed to full of himself,he was never so much as rude to lovingly, he slowly pulled out of his angels body, causing him to whimper in loss as he slid down the wall,but never touched the ground as Harry scooped him up into his a wave of his hand, all his belongings came rushing towards of which contained and empty owl cage, his trunk, wand, invisibility cloak, album with pictures of his parents, the presents he had received that year from Remus, Sirius, and several unknown people, aswell as a trunk from up in the of this shrunk, slipped into his lover's pockets, and he easily moved out of the house. Four fakes where placed in the house, looking like him and the Dursleys. And with that, the house caught fire and the two of them were gone from the premiss without anyone even seeing them leave. Wasn't Albus going to have a field day with this?


	3. AN

Firstly. I would like to appologise for the lack of updates. I have been really buissey,so I have not had time to do anything. Not to mention that my friend has been taking to long to write up the last chapter for my one story. And don't worry. My friend has allowed me to make a erotic one shot for the last bit of tyhe story. But it's taking him WAY to long to write it up. The other stories will take me awile, but they will come through. With 'love of a lifetime', I still need to be able to find out who will beable to fuck young is a poll up on the homepage, and I really need more to vote for this. So if you want either Severus, Lucius, or Tom to fuck Harry,I'll need to know. And soon.


End file.
